


Finding Out

by Mersuperwholocked_lowlife123



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 10:55:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16911615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mersuperwholocked_lowlife123/pseuds/Mersuperwholocked_lowlife123
Summary: You find out what your brother, the Winchesters do in life.A/N: Repost of my work from Tumblr. My username on that is @mersuperwholocked-lowlife





	Finding Out

—————————-—————-——-  
Y/N’s POV  
You ran outside the Motel room. Tears were blurring your sight. “(Y/N)! Where are you going?!?!?”, you heard Sam yell. “Let her go Sammy!”, you heard Dean yell. 

~~~~~~~~~~~ flashback~~~~~~~~~~

“Dean. Why do we always move?? Why can’t I stay at this school?”, you asked your older brother. You got up from your desk at the motel and went to him.“I told you we have to go. We have to move around for work.”, replied Dean. “But Dean!! We always move around and I’m always the new kid!! I hate being the new kid every time!”, you said. “Listen (Y/N), I know it’s tough and I know you might not like it, but it’s the way things have to be. Now go pack your bags. We’re leaving tomorrow morning.”, said Dean. “Dean! I don’t wanna leave this school! I like it here! For the first time, I actually have friends!! Nobody bullies me here!”, you said. This was the 12th school you’ve been to this year, and it’s only November. For the first time, you made friends instead of bullies, and you liked it. “(Y/N) I said you can’t stay! And that’s final! Me and Sammy have another job to work somewhere else! We’re not leaving you here by yourself!”, Dean yelled at you. “What exactly is your job?!?!?!”, you yelled back. “What do you guys do?!?! You never tell me!!! All you say is your a Salesperson, but Salespeople don’t come back with injuries or blood on their clothes!! I’m not an idiot, so stop treating me like one.”, you yelled back at Dean. You were tired of all the secrets they keep from you. “(Y/N), we are trying to let you have a normal life. But -“, you cut him off. “A normal life?!?!?!?!?! Normal people don’t have to leave a school after a week!!! Normal people can stay at one school and not move around every fucking week!! Normal people have a family that doesn’t keep secrets from them!!!! Don’t say my life is normal!! It’s the complete opposite of normal!!”, you yelled. You could feel yourself getting angrier by the second.   
“I told you, we’re Salesmen!”, yelled Dean. “I know a fake badge when I see it Dean! I’m not an idiot, Dean! Just stop lying to me!”, you yelled at Dean. “It’s none of your business what we do!! All I’m telling you, it’s for the best you don’t know!!”, Dean yelled at you. You could see anger building up inside his eyes. “You’re protecting me?!?!?! You don’t know what’s best for me!!!! You -”, you were about to continue, but Dean cut you off. “You think we don’t know!!! But we’re trying to do what’s best for you!! We’re trying to keep you safe!! But you’re too big of a brat to realize that we’re helping you!!!! You’re too fucking stubborn to realize we care about you!!”, Dean yelled at you. You were hurt by his words. You couldn’t take anymore of the secrets that they kept from you for your entire life. “I’m leaving!!! “, you yelled as opened the door and bumped into Sam. “(Y/N)! What’s wrong?”, asked Sam. You ignored and ran out. 

~~~~~~~~~~~end of flashback~~~~~~

Sam’s POV  
We had just finished our case. It was a shapeshifter. So, I went out for about half an hour to go pick up some food for us. I come back to see my baby sister running out of the room. “(Y/N)! What’s wrong?”, I asked, she ignored me and ran out. “Where are you going?!?!”, I yelled to her. “Let her go Sammy.”, you heard Dean say. I stared at my brother in disbelief. “What the fuck did you do?!?!”, I yelled at Dean. “It doesn’t matter.”, he replied. I ran after my little sister. What the hell did Dean say, I thought to myself. “(Y/N)!! Come back!!! What happened?!?!?! (Y/N)!!!” I ran around looking for my baby sister. Where the hell did she go? I thought to myself. As I ran past the parking lot and into the woods, I found her phone in the ground with the flashlight on. There was a few drops of blood next to it.

-——-——————————-————

Y/N’s POV

I could hear Sammy yelling for me, but I couldn’t talk to him right now. I couldn’t talk to any of them. I ran off into the woods, and I slowed down and dropped to the ground. I couldn’t hold it in anymore. Tears streamed down my face as my brother’s voice faded. I just want to know the truth, you thought. I heard a branch snap. I stopped crying, but my face was still wet. I heard another branch snap. I started to get scared. It was dark and I couldn’t see anything. I got my phone out to use as a flashlight. I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head and everything went black.

—————————————————

Sam’s POV

I couldn’t believe what I just saw. I ran back to the hotel room. “Dean!!”, I yelled. “She’s gone. Taken.”, I said. Dean looked at me. “What?!?!?! What do you mean?!?!?”, he yelled. He might’ve gotten in a fight with (Y/N), but deep down, I can tell he cares and he is sorry. “I found her phone on the ground with some of her blood next to it. I think something took her.”, you said. Dean started looking worried. “It’s all my fault.”, he said, “I shouldn’t have yelled at her.”, he said, tears building up in his eyes. “Maybe there was another shifter. We -”, Dean cut me off. “Let’s go.” We grabbed our guns and left the room. “We’re gonna get (Y/N) back.”, I said to Dean. I could see tears slowly falling down his face. We got into the car and drove off. 

—————————————————  
Y/N’s POV

I woke up tied to a chair. My head was pounding. Everything looked blurry. “Look who’s finally up.” You heard a familiar voice say. “Dean? I asked. “What’s going on?”, I asked. I looked up to see Dean, but it wasn’t. Something seemed off with him. “Hey there little Winchester. “ he said as he stared at you.’Dean’ looked at me, an evil smile on his face. “You’re brother's killed one of mine, so I’m gonna kill on of theirs.”, he said. “What do you mean, one of yours? Dean, wait, please. I’m sorry! Just please don’t hurt me!” I said. I moved my head slightly to the side as I sas a table filled with knives and scalpels. What the hell is going on?? ‘Dean’ walked to the table and grabbed a knife. He walked towards me with an evil smile.   
“No! Dean! Please! No!!!”, I screamed. He didn’t listen.

—————————————————  
Nobody’s POV

 

Dean sped from the hotel to the abandoned warehouse in less than 15 minutes. Sam and Dean parked the car behind the warehouse, and quickly got out knives and guns. They quietly opened the warehouse doors. “This way!”, Dean mouthed to Sam. Throughout the entire warehouse, they could hear the screams of their baby sister. “Please stop! Please Dean!”, she screamed. As they peeked around the corner, Sam tripped over a bucket. Crap!! Sam thought. ‘Dean’ heard the noise. “I’ll be right back. Don’t think about trying anything.” ‘Dean’ said. With that he left the room. BOOM! A gunshot ran through the warehouse. 

—————————————————  
Y/N’S POV

I couldn’t take this pain anymore. I could feel the blood oozing out of me. “Please stop! Please Dean!” I cried. I heard a bucket fall. With that, ‘Dean’ stopped hurting me and went to check out the noise. He turned back and said, “I’ll be right back. Don’t think about trying anything.”, he said. With that he left. I heard a gunshot. Then I blacked out. 

—————————————————  
Dean’s POV

I saw my baby sister tied up to a chair, unconscious. I couldn’t believe what I was seeing. Sammy ran to her and untied her. “Hey, hey (Y/N), open your eyes, come on, look at me.”, I heard him say. He checked her pulse. “Her pulse is really weak! Get the car! We got to get to the hospital! Now!”, he yelled. I ran to the car as fast as I could and I bought the car to the front. Sammy came out with her. This is all my fault! All my fault. I couldn’t help thinking. As soon as they got in the car, I drove off as fast as I could. 

—————————————————  
Nobody’s POV

The brother's got to the hospital as quick as they could. “Help us!”, Dean yelled. Nurses came rushing with a gurney and took (Y/N) away. 

— 1 hour later —

“Mr. Winchester?”, the nurse asked. “Yes, how is she?”, Sam asked. “She has a few bruises and cuts, but we fixed all the major problems. She’ll live.”, she said. “Oh thank God!”, Sam said. “Can we see her?”, Dean asked. “Of course. Go down the hallway, take left, first door on the right. The boys walked to the room. 

—————————————————  
Dean’s POV

We went into her room. Then, right when I went to her, she woke up. Her eyes widened. “No! Please! Stay away from me! Please! Don’t hurt me!”, she cried. What have I done?! “Out! Now!”, Sam yelled. He hurried me out and closed the door behind me.

—————————————————  
2 hours later….  
Sam’s POV  
I walked out of the room and saw Dean sitting on the ground, his eyes watery. “You can come in now. I talked to her, I told her everything.”, I said. Me and Dean walked into the room. (Y/N) looked at us. “(Y/N), I’m so sorry. This is all my fault.”, Dean said, his voice cracking. “No Dean, it’s okay, it wasn’t your fault.”, (Y/N) said. “I’m sorry for not listening to you, I’m sorry for disrespecting you.”, (Y/N) said. “(Y/N) this wasn’t your fault at all. You just wanted the truth. And I should’ve told you. Maybe, this wouldn’t have happened if you knew.”, Dean said. He went to her and gave her a big hug. “I love you so much.”, Dean said. “I love you too.”, (Y/N) replied. I went to (Y/N) and kissed her on her forehead. “Come on Dean. Let’s let her rest.”, I said. We left the room. “The nurse said we can check her out tomorrow.”, I said. We stayed with (Y/N) at the hospital overnight. 

—————————————————  
The next day……  
Y/N’s POV

I woke up the next morning and I felt better. I turned to the side and I saw Dean next to me, sleeping uncomfortably in a chair. “Dean.”, I said. He woke up. “Hey baby! How are you feeling?”, he asked. “Better.”, I replied. There was an awkward silence. “So.. Hunters. How long?”, I asked. “Since forever. Dad bought us up in the life. We’ve practically killed every creature in the book.”, Dean said. “Can I start training?”, I asked. “No, I don’t want you to become a hunter and have our life. I want you to be normal, or at least semi-normal.”, replied Dean. “I know. I don’t want to be hunter. At least, not yet. I just think it would be good to know, in case I ever need it.”, I said. It was the truth. After hearing about it all, I wasn’t sure if I wanted to go on like that. “Oh, Uhh, sure. But after you’re fully healed.”, he said. “Deal.”, I said to him and smiled. Right then, Sam came to the room. “I checked you out. They said we could go once you woke up.”, Sam said. “All right, Sammy, go to the motel room, and get all out stuff, I’ll stay with (Y/N) until she’s all packed up and ready. Then we’ll leave.”, said Dean. “Okay.”, and with that, Sam left the room. 

——- 30 minutes later…———-

Me and Dean waited at the front for Sam to come. He pulled up to the front and we got into the car and drove off. Sam turned back and looked at me. “Want some breakfast before we leave?”, he asked. “What type if question is that? Of course I do.”, I replied. Sam chuckled. “Okay. We’ll stop at the diner before we leave.”, Dean said. “I hope there’s some pie!”, he exclaimed. I chuckled. Even though I was scared about this new life, I knew I would be okay. I have the best brother's in the world by my side. And we’ll be with each other, always and forever.


End file.
